


Oh Those Disney Starlets

by loosenoodlepoodledoodle



Series: Non-K-Pop Parodies [12]
Category: Billie Eilish (Musician), Descendants (Disney Movies) RPF, Disney - All Media Types, Shake It Up! (US TV)
Genre: Absurd, Disney References, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Parody, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Revenge, Revenge Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26212435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loosenoodlepoodledoodle/pseuds/loosenoodlepoodledoodle
Summary: What is it that drives Disney starlets so crazy?Billie Eilish doesn't know, and she's not about to find out, either...
Relationships: Billie Eilish/Bella Thorne
Series: Non-K-Pop Parodies [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672396
Kudos: 8





	Oh Those Disney Starlets

The beach, frequented by celebs, was a private one, its existence unknown even to the most diligent of paparazzi. This status ensured that on occasion, sordid encounters like the one I am about to relate to you, dear reader, inevitably occurred.

Prepare yourself.

On this particular day, Billie Eilish was walking down the beach in simple jean shorts and a white t-shirt, nothing grungy at all. She came upon a pair of sunbathing beauties, Dove Cameron and Bella Thorne. Befitting their Disney starlet personalities, they promptly began hazing her.

“Hey Billie,” said Dove, wearing an inappropriately-tight bikini, “I really love your fashion sense.”

Billie rolled her eyes.

Bella, wearing only a thong, had the gall to say, “Why are you so overdressed? This is the perfect place to let it all hang out.”

Billie sighed, and turned to leave.

“Time to go see your brother?” asked Dove.

“I bet that’s what she’s saving it for,” said Bella.

She smirked. “Brother dearest?”

Billie, enraged stalked back over to them. Standing behind Bella, she stripped down to nothing, then got down on her knees like she was going to sixty-nine the bitch. But instead of going all the way, she kept her ass end in the air while she fingered herself to a juicy wet finish. Every time Bella tried to lift her head up for a lick, Billie used her body weight to force her down. Finally, with the deed done, she baptized Bella Thorne with her soaking pussy.

“That’ll be about two million dollars,” said Billie impertinently.

Furious, Bella ripped off her thong and fucked Billie to satisfaction, and Dove had to settle for sloppy seconds.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a news blip the other day, about Bella Thorne ripping off OnlyFans for like $2 million. So I wrote this to make fun of her. Eilish seems like the sort of person who might make a sarcastic statement like that, and it turned sexual because apparently I have issues. (See my other works!)
> 
> Oh, and Dove Cameron is in there because I saw her earlier this year on Jimmy Fallon, and she was wearing this suit jacket with nothing underneath, her boobs were amazing and there you have it.


End file.
